Christmas Truth
by CuddlyHawk
Summary: **LITTLE KIDS, DO NOT READ!** Alvin loves Christmas; getting all the new toys is his favorite thing ever. But what happens when his favorite Christmas icon, Santa, turns out to not be real? He is devastated, of course, but with some Christmas spirit, he makes it one of the best Christmases ever :) (Kinda corny summary...) PIC IS ON DEVIANTART, THE LINK IS IN THE STORY


Christmas Truth

It was a week before Christmas, and Alvin and his brothers were getting ready for their favorite time of the year. Last-minute presents were being wrapped, cards were being mailed, friends were out caroling already. Even on the radio, they could hear their own songs made especially for Christmas. Alvin no longer wanted a hula hoop. No, now he had his long, long list of what he wanted from Santa. His list went on for a few pages on the paper he wrote on. He had kept this paper under his bed for the last year, and anything he saw that he wanted, he would jot it down so that he would not forget come Christmastime what he wanted. Some things were even crossed out since he only wanted it while it was in season, like baggy pants. Those were crossed out along with a fake mustache.

Now Alvin lay on his bed, thinking about what he wanted. 'Well, I could use another bike; the old chain on my other one broke again… Oh! Or I could ask for some more remote-controlled toys! I love those!' Alvin cracked a smile as he quickly scribbled that down as well. Then he thought some more. 'What else…?'

Simon, on the other hand, did not like sending letters to Santa. He personally did not believe completely in Santa. He was doing a Sudoku puzzle on the couch while half-watching the TV. He was not really doing anything to prepare for Christmas; he had already done everything he needed to do, like mailing presents and cards to relatives, so now all there was to do was wait. His smart mind had been wondering for the longest time how in the world Santa could deliver exactly what a child wanted, plus more, in a single night. It boggled his mind. Though he never asked Dave if Santa were real, he pretended to be playing along when Alvin and Theodore got all excited about the eaten cookies and less-than-half-full glass of eggnog. And all the special, golden wrapping that was associated only to Santa. He did enjoy the fact that Dave was always so tired and would go to bed early while the three boys would wait for Santa to come down their chimney. Sooner or later, they would all fall asleep. Then, when they awoke, they would see all the signs that Santa was there. Simon couldn't explain that. He went back to his puzzle.

Theodore was excited about all the food that always came around Christmas. Most people don't like fruit cakes, but Theodore always eats them, no matter what they taste like. And he always has something nice to say about each one. At the moment, Theodore was standing on a stepstool in the kitchen, pressing cookies into various Christmassy shapes. Santa heads, Christmas trees, wreaths, angels, and stars, just to name a few, littered the cookie pan. After the pan was full, Theodore opened the oven and placed them in it, setting the oven for a half-hour. Then he started pressing some more. After he was done with all the cookies and they were all cooked to perfection, Theodore began icing them. Dave promised anything Theodore made would not only be eaten by them, but any extras would go to the neighbors as well, so they could taste Theodore's expertise cooking.

Dave was doing some last-minute shopping. He had an idea of what each child wanted, and he was determined to get them as many things from their lists as he could afford within his budget. "Let's see, new Chemistry set for Simon… an Easy Bake oven for Theodore… what else? Everything for Alvin…" Dave chuckled to himself. "Heh, no. Let's see…" Dave walked down a few more aisles. He wanted the present from Santa to be something special, something unique, something they wouldn't usually see in the stores. "What would Alvin expect to get from Santa?" He grabbed something off the shelf. "Hm, a box of candied bugs." He made a face. "Well, that's unique," he shrugged and tossed it into the cart.

Alvin had just finished his list when he bounded down the stairs, taking two at a time. "Simon, Theodore! What are you guys asking for from Santa?" He called as he ran into the kitchen. Theodore had to regain his balance after jumping in surprise.

"Woah!" He was able to step off the stepstool and not drop the hot pan or any of its precious contents at the same time. "Uh, Alvin, what are you so excited about? Christmas isn't for a week! I've still got time to write my list," Theodore explained as he put the pan on the top of the stove and waited for them to cool. There were already two sheets of cookies there, and this was the third one.

"I know," Alvin said, almost bouncing. "But that's like no time at all! What if I find something the day of Christmas and I didn't have it on my list?! Huh, Theodore? What would I do then?"

Theodore giggled. It was because of Alvin that Christmas was his favorite holiday. Since Alvin was always so excited, it somewhat rubbed off on the rest of the family. "Well, I would really like that kid-sized oven-thing where we can bake whatever we want. When Dave's using the big stove, it makes it hard to fulfill my baking urges." Theodore smiled. "But, you know, whatever Santa wants to get me is fine."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked in disbelief. "Your Christmas list is like a list of demands!" Alvin cried. "You need to be determined in what you want, or else you won't get it!"

Theodore made a face. "Well, I don't really care, as long as we all get something that we want or something that we like."

"Jeez, Theodore, you sound like Dave!" Alvin rolled his eyes and left the room.

Dave drove up in the car. He had all the boys' presents from Santa in the back of the car. Now the hardest part was to sneak them past his boys—particularly Alvin—and up to his room where he could wrap them in the gold, Santa paper that he already had stashed in his closet. He grabbed the food he had bought and headed in.

"Hey fellas," Dave called.

"Dave!" Alvin cried, running to him. He jumped up and gave him a hug, but Dave could feel Alvin's sneaky hands feeling around Dave's big snow jacket for any hidden presents. He started doing this a few years ago, after he found out that this was how Dave snuck in the presents. Now Dave knew better. He would have to go back out at night after they were asleep to get the presents from the car. He heard Alvin give a disappointed sigh, then back up.

"What'd you get?" He asked hopefully, peering into the bag Dave held. Dave let him look in it.

"Dinner," he said. "I just need to cook it really fast, then we can eat, okay Alvin?" Dave asked Alvin, who was now looking outside the door, in the bushes, and eventually just gave up and closed the door. He had been looking for Dave to bring home presents for the longest time. So far, he hadn't found anything. He was getting a little scared. Was he not going to get anything from Dave? What about Santa? Did Dave and Santa BOTH think Alvin and his brothers were bad, not worthy of presents? The thought disturbed Alvin, so he sulked back up to his room.

Simon and Theodore helped Dave set the table and cook the food, respectively. Once the meal was set down, they all sat down to eat. Alvin had smelled the food and was already down by the time the food was ready.

"So, what did you fellas do while I was gone?" Dave asked, then took a bite of his dinner.

"Well, I made some more cookies," Theodore said excitedly. "Three sheets! I think that's a record!" Theodore beamed and glanced over at the cookies, which were still cooling on the stove.

"Wow, Theodore! I think we could have one for dessert, what do you fellas think?" Dave turned to his other boys. Both nodded excitedly.

"I finished my list to Santa," Alvin said gently. 'But I don't think I'll get anything on it,' he added silently.

"Great!" Dave said. "We can mail it first thing in the morning!" Alvin smiled.

"I've been working on mine too, Dave, but I can't think of anything else to add to it," Theodore admitted shyly, poking at his food.

Alvin gawked at him. "You need to keep a year-long list like I do! Or else that will happen!"

Theodore shrugged.

"What about you, Simon? What do you want?" Dave asked. "Did you make your list?"

Simon smiled. He always was amused at this "list-making," and although he participated in it when he was younger, he felt he was too old for it now. "Nah," he said, shrugging. "Whatever Santa wants to bring me is okay with me."

"Not you too!" Alvin whined. "Come on, Simon! You need to ask for SOMETHING!" Simon groaned.

"Oh, alright. I might just jot down one thing by tomorrow morning," he rolled his eyes. Maybe one more letter couldn't hurt.

* * *

The next day, Alvin had a plan to finally catch Santa on camera. He approached Theodore and Simon. "Hey guys," he said, his hands held behind his back. "I have a plan to catch Santa this year."

"Oh boy, Alvin, another 'plan' of yours?" Simon groaned, turning off the cartoons he was watching.

"Hey! This one will work!" Alvin argued. Simon smiled and looked away, grabbing a book and reading. Alvin snatched it from him. "Aw, come on, Simon! Please!"

"No. You're crazy enough, and every time I get involved, I get in trouble!" Simon grumped, snatching his book back and holding it tightly as he buried his nose into it again. Alvin huffed.

"Come on, Theodore. You and I can do it ourselves." Theodore nodded eagerly. They went up to their rooms. "Okay, Theodore, I have this camera," Alvin began, holding up a digital camera. Theodore raised his hand, as if he were in school. "Yes?" Alvin asked tiredly.

"Isn't that Dave's camera?"

Alvin gave him an exasperated look. "Is that really what we're here about?" He snapped. Theodore shook his head quickly and clasped his hands in his lap, showing he would not ask any more questions. Alvin nodded. "Good. Now, this camera is what we will catch Santa with. We will take turns staying awake for an hour each, and if we hear anything, we will be hiding behind the couch, so when Santa drops down the chimney, we will get a picture of him! Ta-da! Proof of Santa!"

Theodore clapped enthusiastically. "And you're sure he will come?" Theodore asked. "Because I thought he only came when we were all asleep."

"Yeah, but we will be hiding behind the couch, so he won't know that we are awake!" Alvin said. Theodore nodded. Alvin had really thought this one out.

Soon, Dave woke up and dragged them to the store with him. "Okay, fellas, I need you to each pick something out for your brothers. Here's forty dollars each. Spend twenty for each brother. That's your limit. You can't go over, so make sure when you look at the prices, account for tax. You fellas have two hours. Meet at the front of the store when you are done, okay? I need to go shopping too, for our relatives," Dave smiled as he saw his kids get into racing stances. He rolled his eyes amusedly. "Alright, on the count of three. One… Two… THREE!" The boys bolted into the store, scattering in all directions as they hurried to pick out their presents for their brothers.

* * *

Eventually, dinner was done, and the boys were getting ready for bed. Each had his brothers' presents stashed under his bed, so he could wrap it when the others weren't home. And they all knew better than to look under each other's beds. A few years ago they had done that, and it was the worst Christmas ever since they all knew what they were getting. They vowed they would never do it again and all the brothers agreed.

Alvin tugged on his special Christmas pajamas, with a big, red-nosed Rudolph on the chest and smaller prints of it scattered on the pants. Simon wore a similar setup, but with blue Christmas presents. Theodore's was green Christmas trees. Each happened to find his favorite color for their pajamas. That was usually rare, but sometimes it worked out.

Alvin snuggled into bed, shivering. "Brr, it's really cold. Do you think it's snowing?" Alvin asked. The boys hurried to the window. They all loved the snow. They pulled back their curtain and looked outside. A thick fog was outside, and they had to wipe away the frost on their window. As they peered outside, they soon noticed that the fog was actually a downfall of snow, drifting to the ground. They all cheered.

Snow!

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Alvin cried. "We have to make a snowman!"

"Definitely!" Simon agreed. "I have this pipe that I've been saving for a few years just for a snowman!"

"And I have this hat we could use!" Theodore added.

They all soon got under their covers, shivering slightly as they tugged their blankets tighter around themselves. All fell asleep dreaming of the snowman they would build and the snowball fight that would no doubt follow.

Alvin awoke to a sound. He wasn't sure what it was, but it woke him for sure. He tried to go back to sleep, but his curiosity was spiked. He slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the cold floor to Simon's bed.

"Simon," he whispered, shaking his brother. But his blue-clad brother was in a dead sleep. He did not make any sound or motion that he heard Alvin at all. Alvin glanced at the clock. It read 1:12. "Oh," he whispered. "Too early." He realized. He left his brothers alone and decided to go to the bathroom. After all, since he was up, why not?

After he was done in the bathroom, he began heading back to his room. But something caught his eye. The light in Dave's room was on. Alvin frowned and tiptoed closer. The light was on alright. And he saw Dave sitting on his bed, fiddling with something. Usually if Dave was up this late—or early, depending on how you looked at it—it was because he was watching TV. But the TV was off. Alvin was curious, so he opened the door and stepped in. Dave glanced up quickly, his eyes wide. "Alvin!" He exclaimed quietly so as not to wake Alvin's brothers. Alvin looked around, shock on his face. Dave let him; he figured Alvin was old enough, and all of Alvin's presents were wrapped already. There was golden wrapping paper on the bed, cut up, and some scissors were lying close by, with the tape next to it. Alvin glanced at the floor and saw a few presents wrapped in the gold paper, with tags on them that read, "From, Santa" in cursive writing.

Alvin swallowed hard. It couldn't be true, could it? He stared at Dave, now horror on his face. "Dave…?" He whispered, but it was because his throat was so tight, he could barely speak. Dave stood up quickly, got off the bed, and knelt down by Alvin. He gave him a big hug and rubbed his back. Alvin was still in shock. "But… That's Santa paper," Alvin stuttered, staring in defiant disbelief at the glittery paper littering the room.

"I know, Alvin," Dave whispered. He held Alvin at arm's length, looking at his son. Alvin was hurting. He could still keep this little glimmer of hope in his mind.

"You're… helping Santa?" Alvin wondered, tears finally beginning to fill his eyes.

"No, Alvin. I AM Santa," Dave said, smiling. "I eat the cookies, I wrap the gold presents, I drink the eggnog, I leave the footprints on the fireplace… Oh, Alvin," Dave soothed as Alvin began to cry broken sobs into Dave's shoulder.

"Santa is fake?" Alvin asked, staring at Dave. His eyes were bright red. His heart had been broken that night. Santa was his hero, his whole life. He always was so good around Christmastime because he loved and feared Santa and his magic crystal ball that could read his heart and mind. But it was just Dave.

"Well, Alvin, we don't really NEED Santa, as long as we have the Christmas Spirit within us," Dave said as he pressed Alvin's hand over his heart. Alvin looked down at his chest. He began to sob again. How could Santa be fake?

Dave felt very bad about this as well. He knew how much Santa meant to the boys, especially Alvin. He knew how hard this must have been on his eldest. Alvin hugged Dave tightly, rubbing his tears all into Dave's shoulder. Dave soothed him gently.

It took around an hour to finally get Alvin to calm down. About halfway through, Alvin figured that if Santa was fake, then every other "magical" thing in his life must have been fake as well, like the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. When he asked Dave, Dave confirmed the worst, that he was also those wonderful creatures. Alvin sobbed even harder at this.

After Alvin was just a little bummed rather than heartbroken about the shattering of his dreams, Dave had to give him a little talk.

"Now, Alvin, I know that you are sad and probably hurt." Alvin nodded gently. "Well, you are the only one that knows that I am Santa. I think Simon might have a feeling, but Theodore is all into it. I need you to do something for me," Dave said quietly, staring at his son. Alvin nodded earnestly. "I need you to keep your spirit. I need you to pretend to believe in Santa, for your brothers. When I was your age, my brother told me that Santa wasn't real, as soon as he figured it out. It was even harder to hear my own brother shatter my heart. You can't do that to Simon and Theodore. Keep believing in front of them, okay?"

"Okay, Dave," Alvin agreed. It would be hard, he knew, but at least he could still pretend.

Dave looked at him for a few minutes more. "But you know, Alvin," Dave stood up and smiled. "Santa needs an elf to help him with some things." Alvin's eyes brightened and he smiled a little. "Santa can wrap the presents just fine by himself, but sometimes, the cookies are too much…" Dave grinned, seeing Alvin's face light up. "Santa needs some help eating the cookies and drinking the eggnog. Do you think you could help Santa with these?"

"Oh yes," Alvin smiled. Now he was excited to know the truth about Santa; there were perks!

"Okay, thank you Alvin." Dave smiled then ushered him out. "But Santa needs to keep wrapping his presents, so the little helper elf needs to go back to bed, okay?" Alvin giggled.

"Alright," he agreed and hurried out the door and to his room. He got under his covers and glanced at his brothers. Was it just earlier this morning that Alvin had tried to wake up Simon to go see what the sound was? And to think, had Simon woken up and gone with him, then Simon would have known as well. He was glad Simon was so asleep that he did not wake up when Alvin tried to wake him. "Good night, fellas," Alvin whispered into the frosty night as he soon fell asleep, dreaming of all the cookies and eggnog he would be able to drink very soon.

* * *

About a week later, the big night arrived. All the presents were wrapped—save for the ones from Santa—and all the kids were expectantly eating their dinner.

"Santa comes tonight!" Theodore exclaimed out of the blue, throwing his hands up into the air and flinging some mashed potatoes into Dave's hair. Theodore covered his mouth quickly, grinning. "Heh, sorry Dave."

Dave smiled. "No worries, Theodore," then he looked at his other two sons. Simon was done and smiling to himself. Christmas was tomorrow! So many new things and all the excitement! He could barely wait! Meanwhile, Alvin was wondering how he was going to do this. He wanted to help Dave eat the cookies and stuff, but he didn't know how to do it: what time does he wake up? Does he even go to sleep? Does he just wait for the others to go to sleep then go for it? And what if he made a sound? What if his brothers woke up?!

"Alvin, you okay?" Simon asked, snapping Alvin from his daydream. He realized he had a fearful expression on his face, and everyone was staring at him. He smiled and quickly thought of a reason.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering, what if… our roof collapses or something under all the weight of Santa and all his reindeer and the sleigh? We could be in a lot of trouble!" Simon gave him a skeptical look, but Theodore fell for it.

"Oh no! We'll need to tell him to land on the ground! Should we put a sign up there?"

Alvin grinned. "Yeah! Come on, Theodore, let's go!" They jumped up and ran to the living room to make the sign to Santa.

Dave smiled and took the boys' plates over. Simon went up to his room. He had been reading _A Christmas Carol_ recently, and he wanted to finish it tonight. Simon changed into his pajamas, grabbed his book, opened it, laid down, and began to read.

Dave was proud of Alvin. He knew it was hard to keep pretending to believe, and every now and then, when Dave would mention Santa, Alvin would give him a funny look, but other than that, Alvin was doing a perfect job of keeping it a secret. And now he was being his mischievous self and helping Theodore make a sign to Santa to put on the roof.

"It needs more glitter," Alvin argued, sprinkling some more on.

"It needs more color!" Theodore exclaimed and began coloring it with a marker in each hand.

"It needs more shiny stuff!

"It needs more-!"

"You fellas done?" Dave came in. Alvin and Theodore held it up together. It was a big sign and it was covered in glitter and colored marker and sequins and little fake jewels that you couldn't even read it anymore.

"Yep!" They said together happily. Dave smiled.

"Alright, well I'll get the ladder, you boys get some nails to hold it down, okay?"

Alvin was the one to run to the drawer that held all the nails. He grabbed a few, and met up with Theodore and Dave outside. Dave held a ladder and a hammer. "Go for it, boys!" Dave cried. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he wanted them to be tired. Very tired. They scampered up the ladder.

About an hour later, they were done and everything was put away. It was time to wait for Santa. Simon stayed up in his room and was pretending to sleep. Even though he was acting like he didn't care one way or the other if Santa came or not, he was actually very excited. He was looking forward to trying to hear Santa coming down the chimney or walking around the roof. He vowed he would stay awake as long as he could to try to hear something. But he wouldn't give Alvin the pleasure of knowing that he was excited like his brothers.

Dave got some cookies from Theodore's cookie sheet and put them on the special "Santa Plate." Theodore helped Alvin carry it to the mantle and set it above the fireplace. Then Dave put some eggnog there as well. They were set. Alvin double-checked that their stockings were ready and that his was particularly close to the fireplace, like he had for years. His reasoning was that if Santa didn't have to walk as far, he would be more giving. Once everything was set up, Alvin and Theodore got ready to wait.

They got in their place behind the couch. Alvin was not nearly as excited as Theodore, however, even though he had a fake grin plastered on his face. He handed Theodore the camera. "Alright, Theodore, you hold the camera. And if you hear anything, take as many pictures as you can!" Theodore nodded eagerly and grabbed the camera tightly. Alvin smiled. Then they hid down behind the couch. "How about I take first watch?" Alvin asked. Theodore yawned and nodded tiredly.

"Alright, Alvin. But wake me up in an hour so I can see Santa too, okay?"

"Okay," Alvin agreed. Dave walked by, stretching. 'There he is,' Alvin told Theodore mentally, but of course, Theodore didn't hear him.

"I'm going to bed fellas," Dave said, his eyes half-open. "If you see Santa, try not to make such a loud ruckus like last year, okay?" Dave looked pointedly at Alvin, so he played along and gave a sheepish grin. Theodore giggled.

"Good night Dave!" The brothers said in unison as their father disappeared around the corner at the top of the stairs.

Theodore yawned again and cuddled next to a pillow. "Wake me up when it's my turn or Santa appears," he whispered. Within minutes he was asleep. Alvin watched in fascination. He could NEVER fall asleep so quickly on such an important night! He was surprised that Theodore could.

Alvin sat, watching the chimney like he had many years now. But instead, this year, he knew nothing was going to come down. He sighed and looked at the clock. It read 10:12. 'It's late,' he figured, and resisted a yawn. Dave was counting on Alvin to stay awake and help him eat the cookies and drink the eggnog.

Soon an hour passed, and Alvin was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He shook Theodore awake. Theodore's eyes snapped open and he held the camera at the ready. "WHERE?" He shouted. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"SHH!" Alvin cried, covering his baby brother's mouth. "He's not here yet. It's your turn to keep watch."

"Oh," Theodore seemed somewhat disappointed as he looked at the clock. "Well, he's supposed to come at midnight, so I'll wake you up I guess," Theodore said quietly. Alvin nodded and lay down. But for some reason, he was wide awake with adrenaline. Sooner or later, Theodore would get tired and fall asleep. Alvin waited patiently.

Theodore was taking forever to fall asleep. Alvin would hear a sound, like the heater turning on, and Theodore would point the camera at the chimney, his finger poised over the button. But when nothing appeared, he would relax again and keep watch. Eventually Alvin got bored. He thought about falling asleep, but he really wanted to help "Santa" this year.

Alvin heard Theodore mumble that the time was 11:30. Then a huge yawn followed. Alvin felt the couch sway as Theodore stretched. But Theodore didn't fall asleep.

Alvin was just about to doze off when he felt Theodore slump against him, snoring gently. 'Finally!' Alvin cheered mentally. He opened his eyes. Theodore was leaning against Alvin, his hands still holding the camera. His head was on his chest and he was breathing heavily.

Alvin ever so carefully started sneaking out from underneath his baby brother. He got one foot on the floor and was about to slip the other one out as well when Theodore made a sound. Alvin froze, holding his breath. Theodore's eyes opened, but they were glazed and unfocused. He grunted something then closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. Alvin let out his breath slowly. Then he slowly and carefully slipped his other leg off the couch. Now Theodore was on the couch by himself. Alvin watched him reach for a pillow, cuddle it, and roll over before he quickly slunk up the stairs.

Alvin opened Dave's door, like he did a week ago. Dave was adjusting a large Santa costume he was wearing. Alvin giggled and Dave looked over. Dave looked down at himself. "Just in case you boys caught me," he whispered, and Alvin nodded. Dave handed Alvin a small box. "Merry early Christmas," he said. Alvin opened it. Inside there was a smaller Santa costume. His eyes opened wide.

"For me?" He gaped. Dave nodded. Alvin made an excited noise and quickly slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

"Now go eat those cookies, Santa!" Dave whispered. "This Santa will wait until his little helper is asleep before he stuffs the stockings or puts the special Santa presents under the tree," he said, winking. Alvin smiled and hurried downstairs.

'I'm Santa," Alvin told himself. 'The guy I've always wanted to be. Now I'm him." Alvin felt so proud. He puffed out his chest and walked down the stairs. When he heard Theodore snoring loudly and soundly, he snickered. 'Ho ho ho!' He told himself. Alvin tiptoed past his baby brother, making sure he was asleep, and headed over to the special Santa plate. A clutter of cookies were there. He grabbed one and ate it eagerly. "Mmm!" He sighed. It tasted so good.

With the others, he made sure to make a mess on the plate like Dave would do, to emphasize Santa came. Then Alvin drank the eggnog and left a little bit in the bottom of the glass. Wiping his mouth, he turned and looked at Theodore once more. He had a small smile on his face. Alvin began to fret if Theodore heard him and was awake, but he decided against it when Theodore grumbled something about cookies and began biting the pillow. Alvin went up to Dave's room, took off the Santa costume and put it back in the box. Dave patted his head.

"I'm so proud of you for taking this so well, Alvin. I know how much Santa meant to you." Dave praised. Alvin shrugged.

"It got better when I could help Santa," Alvin smiled up at Dave. Dave smiled tiredly back.

"Alright Alvin, but now you've got to get to bed so Santa can finish the rest of his duties."

Alvin nodded and hurried back downstairs. He laid on the other end of the couch than where Theodore was sleeping, and before he knew it, he was out.

* * *

The next morning, Simon woke them all up.

"I GOT IT!"

Everyone was awake then.

"Got what?!" Alvin and Theodore cried, nearly falling off the couch.

"PROOF!"

Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances. "Proof of what?" Alvin asked.

"Santa! Look at these!" Alvin and Theodore gathered around Simon. Sure enough, there were pictures—they were dark, but they were something—of a red-jacketed figure putting things into the stockings, under the tree, and even eating the cookies (Did he seem a little short in that picture?)

Alvin and Theodore gaped at them.

"How did you get those?" Theodore demanded. "We stayed up late trying to see him!"

"Coffee can do wonders," Simon gloated. Dave came out and Simon showed him eagerly. Alvin could have sworn he saw Dave pale slightly, but maybe it was the light.

After all the pictures were shown and excitement was dulled, everyone went to his respective stocking. "He came!" Theodore exclaimed, pulling out infinite things from his stockings.

Simon inspected the cookie plate. "Yup, he came alright." Simon made a face. "Yuck, why does he always make such a mess?"

"And look!" Alvin cried, pointing at the carpet by the fireplace. "Footprints!"

The boys cheered and danced and sang. "Santa came, Santa came!"

Alvin smiled at Dave, who winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Alvin winked as well. Then everyone shouted,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

Link to picture: : / / . art/Christmastime-Christmas-Truth-344438440?ga_submit_new=10%253A1356424214

(Take out the spaces)


End file.
